What is there not to love about you?
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This my first fic from Xmen about Rogue & Logan. Hope you like it. Sorry About the grammar and I don't own Xmen ore the song I used. Please RR


Haai everyone this is a new story. This is my first X-men fic so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men marvel does ore the song I used. Everyone is still alive in this story. Rogue is 20 in this story so work with me.

**What is there not too love about you?**

Rogue had taken the cure but it did work like she would like it too. She was on her way back to the mansion. She opened the door and there was Logan.

"Hey kid what you doing here?"

"Ah here to stay. Cure didn't work right." She said looking at the ground.

"what do you mean?" He asked looking at her with those eyes.

She started laughing and looked at him.

"I can touch again Logan! And Ah can take someone's power. It only helped me controlling it better! Can you believe it?" she said laughing.

"That is great kid. Does ice-boy know?"

She stopped laughing and looked sad and angry. "No ah am not telling him." She said angry. Then they heard laughing coming from the stairs. It were Bobby and Kitty holding each others hands. Bobby then saw Rogue and let go of Kitty's hand. "rogue you're back. I thought you…" then he stopped talking and looking. "What's the matter sugar? I leave not for a day and you going to the next girl." She said. "Rogue wake up he wasn't yours in the first place." Kitty said smirking. "Please Kitty get that smirk of your face. Ah don't even want him back. You can have him. If you want a boy who doesn't tell ya it's over, then go head. Not mine problem."

Rogue said smirking going up the stairs with her bag. Logan had not idea what was going on here, but he was very proud of Marie. He went to get something to drink.

She was back in own room unpacking when she heard someone behind her. "Rogue girl ya back!" Jubilee yelled and went over to her. "So did it work ore .." She tried to asked. "Yes and no. I only can control them now." "That's great girl. So you up for tonight?" She asked smirking. "What there tonight?" Rogue asked Jubilee. "Well a small party for us all, cause of that wha happened ya know what I'm saying?" Rogue knew what she mean. That what happened at liberty island and others things. "I don't know. I mean…." She was cut of by Jubilee. "Please girl I don't wanna be alone and ya need a break. Pleaseeee??" She started using puppy dog eyes because she knew Rogue couldn't stand it. "Stop it you know hate it. Fine but please stop the puppy dog eyes will ya?" "Alright I will help ya choose a out fit. That will make everyone drool over ya girl?" "why what's wrong with what I have on?" Rogue asked. "Nothing girl but ya a woman so show it! It will boozed up ya confidence." They started talking so more. Mean while Logan keep his mind on her. 'What happened to her? Like she wasn't little Marie anymore. I need to talk with her. She needs to know how I feel.' Logan thought. So everyone was getting ready fore the party except Logan of course. He saw everyone in fancy dresses ore suits. He didn't like it on bit. He was about to go up stair, when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Marie in beautiful white dress that went to below the knees. She looked like a beautiful angel. "Hey sugar you're not going to the party?" She asked innocently. "No" He said looking at her. "Oh" She sounded disappointed. He didn't want her upset. "Maybe I could stay a little while." He said. " Are you sure you want to sugar?" She asked him. "Ya I'm sure now you coming?" He said smiling on of his rare smiles. She nodded and came down next to him. They walked in and everybody stopped talking and looked at them. "Maybe I shouldn't have come." Logan whispered to her. "Ignore them you. Because I glad you came." She said smiling.

Then a girl that Logan remembered being called Jubilee came to them. "Girl look a ya! Ya look beautiful." She said. "Thanks to you." She said laughing. "Don't I know it? I gotta surprise for ya." She said pulling her arm. "Jubilee what are ya doing?" She turned to look over her shoulder at Logan who was about to leave.

Jubilee got the microphone. "Hello everyone Welcome to this great evening." She started. Logan stopped and decided to look what was going to happen. He saw Marie on stage. 'What is she doing up there?' He wondered. "Well as you all this has been a bad but also a good year. We made new friends and learned some thing new about ourselves. Well since this a party it needs music. So Rogue is going to sing for us." They all started clapping. She handed the microphone to Rogue. "Jubilee I can't do this! She whispered to her.

"Ya can Rogue girl. You can hind that great voice of ya forever. So go out there and sing." She went in to the light and sighed. She looked around and saw Logan didn't leave. He gave her a nod to go on.

She sighed and gave a sign to start the music.

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend – don't wantcha for a night

I'm only interested if I can have you for life – yeah

Uh, I know I sound serious – and baby I am

You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some man

Oh, yeah

So, don't try to run – honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone – when you find that someone

Chorus

(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

(Yeah, you can betcha)

You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"

(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact

(I'm gonna getcha)

I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that

(Yeah, you can betcha)

You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine

Just like I should – I'll getcha good

Yeah, uh, uh

I've already planned it – here's how it's gonna be

I'm gonna love you and – you're gonna fall in love with me

Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah

So, don't try to run – honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone – when you find that someone

Repeat Chorus

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby – I'm gonna knock on wood

I'm gonna getcha somehow honey – yeah, I'm gonna make it good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah

So, don't try to run – honey, love can be fun

There's no need to be alone – when you find that someone

Repeat Chorus

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good

Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha

(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!

Everyone started clapping. Logan was shocked she was good. And was she telling him something?

"Alright Rogue!" Jubilee yelled. " Thank you all enjoin the rest of the evening!" Rogue said and went of stage. She stopped by Storm, the professor, Mr Mecoy Saying she was great. She thanked them and went to Logan. "Hey Sugar you liked it?" She asked him. "I didn't know you could sing?" He said looking at her. "Ya never asked.

Wanna split?" She asked. "Sure" 'I have to tell her.'

They went too the balcony and just stood there. "Marie I got to tell you something." He said not looking at her. "Alright what is it sugar?" "Well I uh..uh." "Logan you can tell me everything." She put her hand on his shoulder. 'Alright I hope I don't scare her away.' "Marie I love you." he said muttering. She couldn't believe what he just said to her. He felt the same way as she does. "Logan I want to tell you something too. I love you too." She said taking his hand. He looked at her with wide eyes. "You do? You Love me?" He asked to be sure. "Yes What is there not to love about you?" She said giving him a passionate kiss. He was happy to go along with that. And they staid together since that day. They got married and had two kids. Logan jr.(A/N: you know why? Right?) And Sarah. And they had what they always wanted a family and a home.

The end

There it's done. I hope you like it. Sorry if they are OOC. But please review and tell me what you think. But please be nice.

sesshoumarufan18


End file.
